Co-pending International Patent Application number PCT/GB01/04530 (Glaxo Group Limited) relates to certain morpholine urea derivatives which block the migration/chemotaxis of eosinophils.
It has now surprisingly been found that a specific compound falling within formula (I) of PCT/GB01/04530 has particularly advantageous physicochemical properties, more suitable for the preparation of large scale quantities and for use in the preparation of pharmaceutical formulations. In particular, the compound is crystalline and non-hygroscopic, stable, and displays good solubility profiles.
Specifically, the crystalline nature of the compound is ideal for isolation and purification and is sufficiently stable for use in conventional pharmaceutical formulations. These advantages confer significant benefits of formulation and handling.